Hazard
Hazard was released as part of the Annihilation Map Pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops on June 28, 2011 for Xbox 360, and July 28, 2011 for PS3 and PC. The map takes place on a golf course and is based off Cliffside from Call of Duty: World at War. This map was originally going to be called "Golf Course" as seen in the game's files. It favors long range combat, so sniper rifles excel here. SMGs and LMG's are a good choice too. SMG users will want to flank to the enemy spawn to guard their sniper positions. Screenshots Dlc3 screenshots Hazard02 large.jpg|Domination on Hazard. Dlc3 screenshots Hazard01 large.jpg|Capture the Flag on Hazard. HAZARD.png|Hazard on the Annihilation poster. Trivia *The title of the map is based on the name of an area on a golf course with a difficult obstacle which may be of three types: water hazards, sand bunkers, and dense vegetation. *This is the second Black Ops DLC map to feature the Tropas and Op 40, the first being Hotel. *Mannequins return in this map. *On the scoreboard, Woods is in first with a score of -8, Bowman is in sixth with a -2, and Mason is in last with +8. *There are two Hueys on a hole outside the map. *The clock in the practice range room is accurate to the player's system, this room also has a picture of the pool in Hotel. *By the maintenance garage door, there are two bags of cement labeled "Product of Treyarch". *The top window of the villa has a white sheet hanging out of it and smoke billowing out. *There are boxes of tees labeled "Havana Golf", a reference to golf course in Havana, Cuba, of the same name. *All of the Golf flags, including those outside of the map, are labeled Hole 1. *The main building resembles buildings from Castle. *Standing in front of the water sprinklers will cause water to go on the player's screen, as well as a mini rainbow to appear. *If the player shoots the sprinklers, the top will break off and the water will shoot straight up. *This is the only DLC map for Black Ops listed as a large map. *There are several holes in the fences that mark the limits of the map. Some of them can be used as RC-XD shortcuts. *There is a candy bar in the pool, a reference to the movie Caddyshack. *There are four locations on the map where gophers occasionally pop in and out of a hole (also a reference to Caddyshack) *Inside the bar on the back counter is a monkey skull. *Just outside the map, on the opposite side the cliffside, there is a pool that is a similar shape to the pool in Hotel. *This map was supposed to be in the game at launch, under the name 'Golf Course'. This can be seen in the game files. However, it was scrapped and released in the Annihilation DLC. *The player can shoot the golf ball at the start of Hole 1 and they can also shoot the ball in the hole. *The golf balls are not the same: only two balls are physics-aware (the one by the Hole 1 and the one across the map). The rest (in the middle, by an overturned cart) tend to stick even to greatly inclined surfaces. *In one of the rooms there are two pictures. One of them is of this map and one of Hotel, probably because both maps are set in Cuba. *Although extremely rare, it is possible for the Chopper Gunner, when shot down, to crash into the map itself. This can be seen in the Annihilation trailer. Videos Video:Call of Duty Black Ops - Annihilation Multiplayer TrailerAnnihilation Multiplayer Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Annihilation Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC